


Alfa-omega-beta

by BooneTW



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Omega, Beta Stiles Stilinski, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hot Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Corey, Omegaverse, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooneTW/pseuds/BooneTW
Summary: Derek y Corey son hermanos. Sostienen una relación incestuosa y más adelante Stiles se les une.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Derek Hale, Corey Bryant/Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 11





	Alfa-omega-beta

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es una traducción. Los personajes y todo lo que sucede aquí son meramente fantasía con el fin de entretener. Si no estás de acuerdo con alguna de las etiquetas, por favor evita seguir leyendo. 
> 
> Gracias a DirtcoreDreams por darme permiso para hacerlo.
> 
> Link del fic original en inglés:  
> https://dirtcored.newtumbl.com/post/46949317-uT3mut
> 
> Créditos de traducción: BooneTW

Derek y su hermano menor Corey son hijos únicos en la grande y próspera familia Hale. Siempre hay un montón de niños corriendo por toda la casa y sus padres hacen lo que pueden, pero honestamente tienen poco tiempo para encargarse de ellos. Así que muchas veces andan sin supervisión adulta.

Derek y Corey comparten habitación y eso les gusta— las hermanas siempre se quejan de los chicos por ser sucios y olorosos. A pesar de ser un alfa y un omega (los chicos omegas tienen vaginas en lugar de bolas) ellos no se ven ni se tratan el uno al otro de forma diferente.

Derek sabe que Corey es diferente de los otros chicos y por eso lo protege mucho. Los dos son demasiado unidos, sin interés por otras personas, y cuando les llega la pubertad, bueno... Corey siempre sintió fascinación por la gran erección y los grandes testículos de Derek y muy seguido le pedía que se los enseñara. Siempre se bañaban juntos. Derek nunca le dio importancia a tal cosa, y cuando comenzó a masturbarse nunca se escondía de Corey.

Usualmente lo hacía de noche y bajo sus cobijas, nada más porque sentía que era lo correcto. Pero cuando su pequeño hermano le preguntaba qué estaba haciendo, y le decía que quería mirar, Derek nunca dudaba en sacudírsela mirándole a los ojos, dejaba a Corey juguetear con los residuos de su blanco y espeso semen.

Después de uno o dos años haciendo eso, por pura curiosidad, Derek comenzó a oler cómo la vagina de Corey se humedecía cada vez que lo miraba masturbarse, no podía evitar notar que sus pliegues peludos se ponían mojados, pegajosos y sonrojados. Comenzaron a hacerlo juntos, se recostaban en la cama de alguno de los dos, y averiguaban las diferentes formas de hacerse sentir bien el uno al otro y nunca con miedo de intentar cosas que lo volvieran más placentero.

Siendo adolescentes sin quehacer, se volvió la actividad favorita de ambos. Cuando tenían poca supervisión y la agenda del día muy libre, los dos se masturbaban tres o hasta cuatro veces al día, sus manos siempre apestaban a pene y vagina, sus cuerpos a menudo terminaban con sudor seco. Y la adicción solo aumentó, la fascinación que se tenían el uno al otro se intensificó. Comenzaron a tener sexo. Derek amaba hacerle sexo oral a su hermanito, amaba mancharse toda la cara con los jugos vaginales y emborracharse con el delicioso olor. Corey amaba juguetear y apretar el nudo de su hermano mayor, maravillado por el largo rato que duraba salido— por cómo hacía a su serio y tranquilo hermano jadear y gemir, perdido en el placer mientras se corría tan fuerte que mojaba las sábanas.

A lo largo de la preparatoria e incluso hasta la graduación, Derek nunca tuvo novia y todos se sorprendían mucho porque a pesar de ser un chico tan guapo y encantador, nunca demostró interés en eso. No tenían idea de que anudaba a Corey casi todas las noches, a tal punto que ambos prácticamente vivían como amantes.

Pero luego debe irse a la universidad. El pequeño mundo que había mantenido fue forzado a abrirse. Él y Corey tenían cada vez menos tiempo para platicar, para hacer videollamadas. Conoció a más y más personas y comenzó a hacer amigos. Conoció a Stiles y por segunda vez en su vida, quedó enloquecido por un chico.

Y la personalidad de Derek no era más que adictiva. Stiles era un beta y Derek amaba ser pasivo con él. Alguna vez habría jugueteado con su propio culo, pero nunca nadie se lo había cojido y ahora sabía por qué a Corey le encantaba. Sentir una gran cantidad de semen llenándolo por dentro era algo por lo que siempre estaba desesperado. Y más allá del maravilloso sexo, Stiles era brillante, divertido, extrovertido y absolutamente grandioso.

Se enamoraron y Derek nunca pensó que llegaría el día en el que consideraría, pero estaba seguro de que tenía que decirle a Corey que lo que habían estado haciendo no se podría repetir. Así que planea llevar a Stiles a casa durante las vacaciones para que conozca a la familia.

Y por supuesto sale mal. Por supuesto es difícil y Corey no lo comprende y lo vuelve complicado. Se molesta al punto de decir cosas muy hirientes para Derek y Derek no lo culpa porque Corey solamente tiene dieciséis años y Derek siempre había sido su guardián, su amante, su vida hasta ahora. Se deja convencer de dormir juntos, “tan solo una vez más”.

Solo que esta vez finalmente Corey queda embarazado. Esta vez está lo suficientemente maduro y la semilla de Derek fecunda el útero de su pequeño hermano y pronto comienza a crecer con la incestuosa camada de ambos.

Corey se lo cuenta cuando su vientre comienza a ser muy evidente, le dice que debe sacarlo de la casa antes de que sus padres se enteren. Derek siente que su vida se quiebra en pedazos al saber lo que debe hacer, a pesar del camino que ya había elegido. Termina su relación con Stiles. Consigue un apartamento fuera del campus para poder llevarse a Corey con él.

No es algo que odie. Aún ama a Corey más que a su propia vida. Está maravillado del pequeño creciendo dentro de la barriga de Corey cada día. Comienzan a cojer de nuevo y es como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, y las hormonas del embarazo lo vuelven todo más ardiente, más desesperado y más salvaje.

Y aún así... extraña a Stiles. Extraña a los amigos de los que se ha tenido que alejar. Extraña compartir su vida con más personas. 

Eventualmente Stiles lo rastrea, porque el castaño siempre fue astuto y se dio cuenta que fue mentira cuando Derek le dijo que su amor se había evaporado. No se creyó una sola palabra.

Irrumpió en el apartamento de Derek. Encontró a Derek anudando a su pequeño hermano, cuya barriga velluda estaba grande, de sus pezones goteaba leche.

Derek no sabe cómo, pero convence a Stiles de quedarse. Dice las palabras correctas en la forma correcta y Stiles espera en el sofá a que el nudo de Derek se baje, luego hermanos Hale se visten para poder platicar todo el asunto.

Derek ama a Corey y no lo va a abandonar para que se valga por sí mismo. Ama a sus cachorros y se los van a quedar. Derek  _ ama  _ a Stiles y lo quiere en su vida. Stiles y Corey nunca se llevaron bien cuando Stiles y Derek estuvieron saliendo, pero ahora sabe por qué. Y viendo al chico, claramente asustado por haber sido descubiertos, luciendo solitario, desesperado y vulnerable... no puede hacer que Derek lo deje. No querría hacerlo.

Lo que ellos estuvieron haciendo... sabe bien que está mal. Sabe que de ser otra persona que no fuera Derek, no lo dudaría ni un solo segundo. Pero escuchando escuchando cómo llegaron hasta ese punto, la forma en la que se ven el uno al otro. Stiles no siente nada más que amor. No hay abuso. Ahí había cosas que no parecían sanas, pero todo mundo suele tener problemas de algún tipo a esa edad.

Y no puede negar que Derek lo estaba haciendo bien cuando tenía conexión con otras personas fuera de su mundo. No puede exponerlos, no puede hacer trizas ese mundo de ellos. Aunque tampoco puede alejarse. Así que les dice que debe verlo por sí mismo. Tiene que estar cerca para saber si puede soportar todo el asunto.

Se muda con ellos y les pide no cambiar nada, que vivan como lo habían estado haciendo, como lo harían a futuro. Es jodidamente retorcido ver a los hermanos acurrucarse y besarse. Están en proceso de anidar, siempre el uno sobre el otro. Stiles los ve como familia al principio. No ve la diferencia cuando comienzan a besarse de lengua, cuando se desnudan.

Pero tal vez se ha vuelto loco porque no aparta la mirada.Se sienta y ve a estos hermanos cojer una y otra vez. Y tal vez es por vivir dentro del tabú, pero ese comportamiento incestuoso le va quitando sensibilidad a su mente. Y comienza a verlo caliente. Comienza a fantasear con deslizar su verga dentro de esa joven vagina. Comienza a dejar que su verga se ponga dura mientras ellos se aparean delante de él.

A Derek le gusta observarlo mientras lo hacen. Lo vuelve un espectáculo. Mira a Stiles a los ojos. Se cambia de posición con Corey para que pueda ver. Expone su agujero de alfa a la vista, como si dijera que aún está abierto para Stiles cuando quiera hacerlo de nuevo. Rara vez asean— la casa siempre empapada con olor a semen de alfa y lubricante de omega.

Tal vez le lavaron el cerebro, pero Stiles los deja acercarse. Deja que Derek lo bese, sintiendo la verga aún moja con los jugos vaginales de Corey acariciar su cadera. Deja que Corey lo espíe mientras se masturba en su habitación.

Y un día su turno. Y dejan que Stiles se meta a la cama con ellos. Derek está boca arriba, su hermano menor encima de él, con la barriga al aire. Había estado penetrando lentamente a Corey durante un rato, logrando que sus muslos y entrepiernas estén completamente empapados. Stiles los monta en un solo movimiento, se desliza dentro junto a Derek. Se siente mojado, caliente y pegajoso porque tuvieron sexo esa misma mañana. Derek lo mira como si fuera un milagro, sosteniendo las tetas de Corey y apretándolas, haciendo que la leche comience a salir para que Stiles las pruebe.

Los tres cojen. Y cojen y cojen, una y otra vez. Stiles se rinde y es como si las compuertas de una presa se abrieran. No paran por muchos días. Se salta todas sus clases. Le dice a su papá que se fue a un viaje de acampada y que no tenía cobertura. No dejan la cama hasta que Stiles y Corey se conocen tanto como ellos conocen a Derek, y descubren una sorprendente identidad entre los tres.

Para cuando se permiten tomar un respiro, Stiles lo ve todo diferente. Tal vez no tiene que aceptar que Derek y Corey son familia. Tal vez solo debe reconocer lo mucho que quiere ser una familia con ellos.


End file.
